


Little Red Hearts

by Alphabees



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunk Sebastian, Established Relationship, Fluff, He's an idiot and Kurt loves him, KBWeek2020, Kurtbastian Week, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphabees/pseuds/Alphabees
Summary: Kurt blinks at the picture of himself, dressed in a pretty nice ensemble which is, unfortunately, paired with the world’s worst hat. Seriously, it looks like he melted down a raccoon and molded it around his forehead-- but that’s not his primary concern.That concern would be why, exactly, Sebastian’s that far down his consistently active Instagram page.[For KBWeek 2020 - Social Media]
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 31
Kudos: 99
Collections: Kurtbastian Week 2020





	Little Red Hearts

**_Sebastard_** _liked your photo._

Kurt’s heart is warmed, and his head is puzzled. 

He’s just gotten out of his ensuite, and the steam from his shower is still billowing through the door after him. It’s funny - he’d just been contemplating making use of the large mirror in his hotel room to snap another picture Sebastian would definitely like. Not that he’d be able to post it to his socials.

Obviously, he’s touched that his husband is thinking of him at home, and keeping up with his posts as conscientiously as ever. The strange part is, Kurt hasn’t touched his Instagram yet today.

It’s curious, Kurt thinks - Sebastian hasn’t missed that little heart button on a single post since they first got together. 

Okay-- *maybe* Kurt spent the first few months giving him puppy-dog eyes right after every post he made, but the message had long since sunk in. Sebastian was, by his own autonomy, Kurt Hummel’s biggest fan. 

Such a huge fan that, usually, he’d join Kurt for Paris fashion week. A yearly all-expenses-paid invitation is, without a doubt, the biggest pay-off from clawing his way up the ladder at Vogue. It’s too bad Fashion Week happens to overlap with a vital medical conference this year. In two days time, Sebastian would be giving talks about medical jargon Kurt would never understand, and yet be desperate to see. 

_ Ugh, _ Kurt misses him.

He taps the notification as he ruffles a towel through his hair with his free hand, perching himself on the edge of his far too spacious bed. 

_ June 13th 2011. _

_ 2011. _

Kurt blinks at the picture of himself, dressed in a pretty nice ensemble which is, unfortunately, paired with the world’s worst hat. Seriously, it looks like he melted down a raccoon and moulded it around his forehead-- but that’s not his primary concern.

That concern would be why, exactly, Sebastian’s that far down his consistently active Instagram page.

Before he can question it too deeply, his phone starts buzzing.

“Sebastian?”

“Hey there hot stuff,” Sebastian drawls through the line. Kurt can practically hear his smirk and the way it falls before he adds, “I’m  _ so _ sorry.”

Kurt giggles. Sebastian’s  _ wasted. _

“Are you apologising for calling me ‘hot stuff’? Because I like the hot part. Maybe not the stuff, but still…”

Sebastian huffs a relieved sigh down the line. “So I didn’t like it?”

“Oh, no, you definitely liked it,” Kurt chuckles, laying back against the comforter. “I think it’s sweet.”

“Even though it made your phone go?”

“I… Bas, I’m not mad at you for giving me *one* notification. I might have been if you’d liked every picture on your way down, but you’re in the clear,” Kurt grins up at the ceiling. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Wine,” Sebastian replies, and while it’s not a real answer to the question, it tells Kurt everything he needs to know. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too. So much,” Kurt sighs. He closes his eyes, just to make it easier to focus on Sebastian’s voice. 

“I miss your ass. I mean-- I do miss your ass, but not just your ass. We’re  _ married _ .”

“I know, baby. You’re more than just an ass to me, too.”

“Really? Even though it’s so phat?” 

…Why does it sound like he’s tearing up?

Kurt snorts. “Yes, Sebastian. Even though it’s… *so phat.”*   
  
“It’s the phattest thing about me, Kurt.”

“It sure is,” he replies. He can’t believe this is the man he’s promised his whole life to. It’s the  _ best. _ “You know, if you wanted to see me, we could’ve scheduled a video chat. I don’t think my Instagram posts from a decade ago do me any justice.”

“I figured you’d be busy. You know… Fashion,” Sebastian answers, with an audible pout. “Isn’t it late there?”

“Mhm. It’s a little past midnight… I’m about to get into bed,” Kurt nods, even though Sebastian can’t see it. “Wait-- what time is it there?”

“It’s like… 6:30.” Before Kurt can say anything, Sebastian laughs, and the sound makes Kurt’s heart ache. “Don’t worry. I haven’t been drinking all day. I just-- I got home at, like, 4pm, and there was this Real Housewives marathon going on…”

“Oh, god, I would’ve loved that.”

“I know,” Sebastian mumbles. “I thought I’d just crack open a bottle and watch it, and it’d feel like you were here. Turns out... I get through the wine a *lot* quicker without you keeping me up to speed.” He whispers the last part as if it’s a well-kept secret.

“And that’s how you ended up on my feed?”

“Mhm… You were so cute,” Sebastian whines. Kurt can picture him, flopped dramatically over the sofa. Some of his drama queen tendencies have caught on over the years. “You put so many weird things on your head. Why’d you do that?”

“Those were hats, Sebastian.”

“Oh. Really?”

“Yes, really! ...But you’re right. Some of them were nightmares,” he admits, rolling onto his side. “Are you drinking water?”

“Yes,” Sebastian answers, and Kurt can hear him taking a sip of something. “Pretty sure Jesus got to it first though.”

Kurt rolls his eyes - he’s married to a complete buffoon. He holds out his left hand, watching the way his ring gleams in the light. It’s the second most perfect thing he’s ever seen, right after the man who put it on him. 

“Let’s make a deal,” Kurt says, sitting back up slowly. “I’m going to dry my hair and get ready for bed. While I do that, I want you to pour yourself the biggest glass of water you possibly can--”

“Can I use that big stupid stein glass I got for Oktoberfest?”

“...Yes, yes you can. And when we’ve both done that, I’m going to call you back, and you’re going to talk to me until I fall asleep.”

Sebastian doesn’t say anything for a second, but Kurt can hear him scrambling into the kitchen. Once he hears the faint sound of running water, Kurt grins. 

“I love you,” Sebastian says. It’s his favourite sound in the world.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, finally, some happy soft fluff! No angst whatsoever! Can you believe it? It's like I've been possessed.


End file.
